Odd Day
by eveningmonster
Summary: It was Saturday and no Reborn meaning no hard training, Tsuna was planning to sleep till afternoon but suddenly someone arrived and breaks in through his window and forced him to come with him or he'll bite him to death and yes it's Hibari


**Note: I don't own the characters **

* * *

><p><strong>Odd day<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a nice normal morning and it's a Saturday and Reborn gone somewhere for three days so I intended to sleep till the afternoon, I wish there were no interruptions but that didn't come true I heard shattering glass I think someone is breaking inside my window I opened my eyes and here I saw a person whom I know and afraid of <em>"Hi….Hi…HIBARI!<em>" I shouted due to shock and I keep on thinking *what is he doing here? In my house? I'm doomed*

"_Hey come with me or I'll bite you to death_" he said with that glaring eyes of his and I was afraid and in my head all that I'm thinking is *I'm DOOMED* and he suddenly pulled me getting all impatient "_you're too slow I said come with me_" he said as he pulled me towards him "_wai..wait I'm still in my pajamas_" I said blushing getting embarrass and he noticed

"_Ok I'll give you 10 minutes so go ready if you won't come back after 10 minutes I'll bite you to death_" he said and after that I dash off upstairs to get myself ready scared _"Damn why must this happen on a Saturday?_" I said putting on my shirt then ran down to Hibari "_huff..huff..Hibari I'm back_" I said.

"_Hop in_" he said pointing at the back "_Hop in on what_?" I said looking at where he is pointing and I saw a black shiny Lexus branded car in front of me and I starred at Hibari and look at the car again, I didn't know Hibari was rich….wait a minute..is he the one driving?

"_what are waiting for come in or I'll bite you to death_" with that sentence I went in immediately

"_Um Hibari I didn't know you can drive before why haven't I see you use it going to school?_" I said smiling and he stared at me _"it's troublesome_" he replied I laughed I knew that was his answer "_what are you laughing for?_" he ask but I said _"nothing "_ I somehow felt happy knowing something new about Hibari and I also never seen him in casual clothes, I only seen him in our school uniform, this is the first time I seen him in casual clothes and I think he look good in casual clothing ***ba-thump*** wait what the heck was that? A thump? This is so weird and now that I think about it why did he invite me? And where are we going? Am I going to get killed so many questions in my head it's making me dizzy then suddenly we stop _"_

_Hey you haven't eaten right? Let's eat"_ Hibari said I realized that we stop at a nearby restaurant. When I'm about to get out of the car I realized another thing I forgot my wallet darn bad timing"_Uh Hibari you go ahead I'm not that hungry_" I lied then he look annoyed and came back and opened my door leading me to fall off _"off…ow"_ I said

_"I told you to eat so let's eat or I'll bite you to death"_ he said angrily and took me straight to the restaurant. I couldn't object I fear he'll totally gonna bite me to death. While looking at the menu I glanced at Hibari who seem to be looking outside I thought he was looking all cool watching the view and good looking too wait what the heck am I thinking? That's so wrong…_"Sir…sir may I take your order?_" I guy in an apron ask I was shock I was in a daze a bit

"_ Uh..sorry I'll have a pancake please"_ I said and I heard a chuckle coming from Hibari and I blushed guess I look funny before so embarrassing. This is the worst I feel like I wanna die now "Here are your meal sirs" the waiter put our foods on the table and left

"umm…Hibari I'll pay you when we get back home" I said "Nah it's ok" he said "_ok…_" huh wait did he just say it's ok? "_wait did you just say it's ok?_" I ask

"_Yes I did now eat or I'll bite you to death!"_ he said bit angry then he blushed and look at the view from the window, I think he's just hiding his embarrassment I guess _"pfft" I laughed "what?"_ he ask but I shake my head telling him it's nothing and took a bite of the pancake. After I have finished eating my pancake I said_ "Thank you for the food"_ and then _"there's something on cheeks"_ Hibari said and leans forward to wipe it off by his thumb then lick his thumb, I blushed

_"I…I'm going to the bathroom"_ I dash to the bathroom to wash my face *that was so embarrassing* I thought, my heart keep on pounding like crazy because of what Hibari did to me damn this is bad then I look at my face it's red _"dammit this is really bad I need to calm myself down_" I said washing my face. After awhile I returned back Hibari was standing at the door signing me to go so we left the Restaurant and I keep saying to myself to calm down my heart won't stop pounding. I think I'm losing myself here I want to go home and where are we going now? Oh yah I haven't asked him yet

_"Um excuse me Hibari where are we going?"_ I ask but he didn't answer I guess he doesn't want to tell and he's unexpectedly different today after thinking that I have fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(after 1 hour of sleep)<strong>

.

.

_"ummm"_ I mumbled as I try to open my eyes I notice there's a jacket over me and it was Hibari's and I suddenly sat up_"Hibari's jacket? Maybe he put it"_ I rubbed my eyes I notice Hibari wasn't on the driver's seat wait where am I? I opened the door and look outside wait from what I'm seeing this an Onsen what the heck are we doing here? Maybe Hibari just want to drop by then I saw Hibari coming out from the building and coming towards me

***ba-thump ba-thump*** my heart keep beating faster as he comes toward me stupid heart calm down Hibari will think I'm weird _"Hey let's go in_" Hibari tap my forehead and I stumble down, he surprise me there "Stop fooling around or I'll bite you to death" he said and went ahead. I was hoping he could lend me a hand wait….what am I feeling disappointed for? I'm not disappointed at all! Not at All!...after I followed Hibari "_Uh…Hibari we're renting a room what for?"_ I ask while I look at the room _"overnight"_ he said _"Oh I see wait I didn't brought any clothes"_ I panicked

_"calm down I brought some for you"_ he said patting my head_ "Oh I see haha"_ I'm glad then I saw him taking off his top _"Waaaa..h"_ I run to the bathroom….what am I getting so embarrass for? And we're both men I bet he's thinking I'm weird for suddenly dash off like that. This is really bad for my heart. As I went to our room again I notice he isn't here guess he went ahead then I went to the spring and I saw him half naked** *gulp***. I went over him and went in the hot spring _"Sorry about earlier_" I said

_"about what?_" he said _"ah nevermind"_ I smiled. After awhile a thought came into me after all this, this wasn't like Hibari at all became a bit soft today and he even treated me on pancakes and now this? Is he sick or something? I look at him thinking all that he was closing his eyes then he opened his eyes and saw me looking at him _"What?"_ he ask _"It's because you're a bit weird are you sick or something?"_ I went closer to him and touch his forehead

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_ he said *omg I made him angry* I got nervous _"uh sorry I didn't mean to"_ I stood up and tried to run somehow my chest feels tight and then I slipped dammit why am I so clumsy? Then I felt a bit dizzy oh no I feel like….and I fainted.

After how many minutes I opened my eyes and here I was back in our room laying down on the futon. I look at the window I saw a man sitting down holding a pencil _"Hi…Hibari?_" I rub my eyes as I say his name _"Oh so you're awake?"_ he said _"Umm sorry about before"_ I said as I walk towards him but he didn't respond guess he's angry, I'm doomed "I'm very sorry" _I said "so don't be angry I promise I'll pay for my half I'm very sorry Hibari"_ I added then the pencil snapped *omg I think I angered him more* I panicked _"You're so noisy you brat, I'll bite you to death"_ oh my gosh here it goes my death penalty. I closed my eyes and getting ready then he pushes me down on the floor holding both of hands and suddenly his lips was against mine and he kissed me passionately then bites my lips

_"I told you I'll bite you to death_" he smirked and suddenly tears were coming from my eyes

_"Uwaaa…I'm so happy you're not mad at me Hibari I thought you were actually mad"_ I said crying

Then Hibari kisses me again but now it was a very long kiss I pat his back and his lips was pulled away from mine_ "huff…huff..I couldn't breathe Hibari"_ I said

_"I think I couldn't hold any longer I want to bite you to death"_ he said as he look at me like I was his prey

_"I think it's ok because I…I…lo…lOVE you"_ I said it then I covered my face to hide my embarrassment he laughed and took my hands away from my face and said _"I love you too now you're mine"_ and kisses me _"now that you said it I won't hold back anymore_" he smirked _"wai….wait where are you touching?"_ I shouted and blushed….at that night it was crazy that I couldn't explain

* * *

><p><strong>(Next Morning)<strong>

After that long and crazy night I woke up and head to the bathroom to take a bath, my butt still hurts though _"Ow"_ I still couldn't believe I did that with Hibari because of that thought I blushed after I have finished taking a bath I wore the clothes Hibari brought me _"somehow it feels weird"_ I look at the mirror to check and it was a dress…I'm wearing a **DRESS!**_ "Hibari I think you brought the wrong clothes"_ I said still in a dress _"I think it suit you"_ he smiled and pulled me towards him and then kisses me gently

_"so early in the morning you're seducing me? How naughty you are"_ he smirked while holding me tightly in his arms_ "What? I'm not seducing you"_ I said blushing then he carried me up _"wait what are you doing?_" i ask_ "I'm carrying you you can't walk right?"_ he said _"well I can a little so just put me down"_ i said smiling _"shut up or I'll bite you to death"_ he said and I keep quite

I guess yesterday wasn't a bad day, I had fun, now i got to know Hibari more :) it's the most memorable

_"Hey you can call me Kyoya if you want"_ he said and i was happy to hear that _"ok Kyo...Kyoya"_ I blushed when i said that _"You're so cute makes me want to bite you to death"_ he said

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<strong>


End file.
